1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric drive, in general, and to an electric drive with components, such as a brush holder plate and as bearing plate, which are interconnected via a novel connector, in particular.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
German patent DE 198 13 039 B4 shows a positioning drive where there are two components which are interconnected via several snap-on connectors. Each of the snap-on connectors consists of catch noses and catch eyelets which are completely unprotected and thus it is not possible to rule out damage during handling and mounting. Releasing the connection unintentionally is however hardly possible due to the plurality of snap-on connectors. Applications are also known in which there are only a few snap-on connectors, or even only one, where unintentional loosening or damage of the snap-on means can have serious consequences. From the state of the art, securement possibilities are also known which prevent loosening of the snap-on connector. However they have a very complex structure and cannot be produced economically.